All About Us
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Mean girl Inori has it all. The life. Money. Friends. Perfect Boyfriend. And popularity. But when one strangely new student arrives at their school, she can't feel but get intimidated and annoyed at this new girl. - Mean Girl Plot. Read A/N inside.


All Rights Reserved: This is all mine! The characters that is; if you want to quote or either copy a paragraph or a name or a character, just PM me. Or e-mail me. Thank you, very much!

Disclaimer: The story line is basically like Mean Girls. So if this is related to it, which is a bit ironically related, its not mine. But the characters are mine!

Summary: Mean girl Inori has it all. The life. Money. Friends. Perfect Boyfriend. And popularity. But when one strangely new student arrives at their school, she can't feel but get intimidated and annoyed at this new girl.

Note: This is a gift fic. hear that? My friends ASKED me or better yet, FORCED me to come up with such a story! Don't hate me. But this is just based on mean girls. But some of the plot is mine. Enjoy! Yeah!

* * *

"**It's all about us"**

It all started on a cold winter day. On Monday. Inori and her gang of sleeves have just arrived from school and have been strutting down the halls ever since kindergarten.

Who are these three you ask? Well, lets start off with Inori.

Inori Shan Smithson was her full name. She was always the queen. The popular girl. The beautiful blond. Not to mention was she a slut. But she had everything. Money. Two friends who listens to her. And the hottest guy you can ever imagine – Kevin.

And sidekick number one is the dramatic; of course she is she's the best actress in the drama club; Mindy. Magenta Midori Clyde. Mindy, for short. She was a girl with money, yet she hid her intellect as to not put out a bad image. She was the ever-loyal, ever-pushy "best" friend of Inori. With her long red hair, she'd almost be as stunning as Inori. If only she had the guts to stand up for herself.

Then there's that brunette whose bangs were that of the color black. She says its natural but everyone knows it's because of a disease. Or because of paint. Yes, Kaden Nia Pierce paints. She was the artistic type and was somehow very smart. Yet like Mindy, she hid it just to make Inori feel good. She was rich. The three of them were. That's why they got everything they wanted.

But what Inori didn't know was that a new rival was about to arrive. And that brings us back to the first day after Winter Breaks. The wind blew cold as the students arrived in their jackets and sweaters.

Inori arrived in her usual car, a black BMW. Told you she was rich. She stepped out of the car to be greeted by a crowd of boys, hunks and some nerds. Who wouldn't crowd around her? What did she wear on a cold day such as this? Well, the little 'Queen' wore skinny tight Polo Shirt whose sleeves were puffed; pink they were and her ultra-short mini skirt led way to her skimpy legs. Her sweater was just that on her top part. That's when a hand was wrapped around her.

"Hey, babe." Her boyfriend greeted, as she just went on walking, not even taking notice on the guy.

Inori was cold. Very cold. Yet she was also a bitch. A slut. A whore. Anything bad, that's her. But girls idolized her. There was only a small group of girls who didn't. Those of which she labeled were 'socially challenged'.

Then there came a skimming black CRV who was driving so fast almost hit a student. "Sorry about that!" The girl called out as she parked next to Inori's civic. There came out a somewhat 'punkish' prima Dona. The girl went out of her car, taking off her Ralph L. shades as her black scarf went around her neck. This girl was obviously Kaden. She wasn't a bitch or a slut. She was just what you say, the popular good one. Yet Inori doesn't want to be given a bad reputation as to her friend was a "punk". So that's why Kaden was dressed in jeans and an open violet-black jacket with rhinestones. Wearing sandals as thick as yay-so she might as well trip. But didn't. She walked into the school to be greeted by a lesser number of crowd and boys. But she didn't mind. She wanted to walk in peace.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Everybody who was in the parking area made a run for it. God was Mindy a reckless driver. "Kaden!" She yelled from inside the car as she almost hit Kaden's.

"Oh, God! Mindy?! The hell! You almost crashed into my car!" Kaden said as her head was turned, too by the reckless driver.

"No, no! I was in a hurry!" Mindy said, trying to grin as she parked her car beside Kaden. All mouths dropped, even Kaden. What was the great Mindy wearing? God! Was she ever this slutty?! Maybe.

"Its just for kicks," Mindy said, winking at Kaden who was trying to blink her eyes. Mindy was wearing long-elongated sandals whose laces were tied to her feet. Her shirt was tight. Very tight and her jacket didn't help cover up her very revealing belly button which was newly pierced!

"Damn, someone's smoking today." Kaden joked, as they walked along the halls. "I reckon you got to the mood and made sure everyone gets a taste of the hot vibe you're brining." She added as Mindy scanned her.

"Blah! What are you wearing?" She said, stopping.

"Oh, get off my case! My closest was just re-furnished and everything was a mess. This was the only thing that got saved. Or… survived."

"Its like the one that needs saving."

Kaden mused at this as they started laughing so suddenly, that's when they hit someone.

"Ouch-" Kaden said, rubbing her shoulder. It was a new girl that bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm s-so so-so-sorry." The girl with black hair apologized, her brown eyes looking down on the floor.

"Don't mind that, lets go, Kaden." Mindy said, pulling he friend away from the new girl as they made their way to their lockers.

"Have you seen Inori around?" Mindy asked, taking out her Physics book.

"Mindy, you're an idiot. We have drama today," Kaden sighed, as she took out a few things from her own locker, "Drama might as well be your golden ice."

"Its not the same as Art, h'm?" The red-head grinned as Kaden just shook her head.

Kaden then whirled around, her bangs covered her right side, and she huffed, "Pft I hate these already."

"Go get a haircut,"

"No way! My hair's short enough!" Indeed, it was only mid-long. Compared to Inori's which was longer than Mindy's.

Kaden just sighed as she plugged in her earphones in her ears. Where else? They then started walking to drama class.

"Miss Pierce! Would you listen to me for once?!" A very annoyed drama teacher yelled at a bored Kaden.

"Wake up…" Whispered her seatmate.

"I'm awake, douche." Kaden said slyly as she took off the earphones.

"Why the hell are you always on my case?" She asked the teacher calmly.

With this, Mindy face-palmed. '_God. She's seriously going to get it._'

"I will not! Repeat; Will not tolerate that kind of behavior, Kaden Nia Pierce!"

"Just fuck it;" Kaden snorted.

"Ok! Enough! Pierce! Detention for you!"

"For what?!"

"Your choice of words and your disrespectful attitude!"

Kaden went silent. The whole class did. Then, the bell rang.

"At 3:30, Kaden." The teacher reminded her but she was only returned by a 'whatever' and a shrug.

God, was Kaden the troublemaker. Yeah, compared to Mindy and Inori, she was an angel. But when you let her trash-talk, she can go on forever!

"That was hilarious, Kade!" Mindy laughed, hitting her friend on the shoulder.

"I got detention for it, though." Kaden smirked, eating a chip.

"Got detention for what?" Inori asked, putting her Prada bag down on the table as she eyed the two people.

"She told Miss Eltnam to 'fuck off'." Mindy snickered playfully as Kaden glared at her.

Inori made a 'tis' sound and did their high-five with Kaden, "Nice one."

"Where's Holly?" Asked Mindy who was looking around the cafeteria, before slurping in her shake.

Inori shrugged, "Don't know. Call her instead."

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring._

"Hey? Whats up?" A voice answered.

"We're at the cafeteria, Holly? Where are you?"

"Oh. We're about to go in the caft."

"_We?"_

The phone went silent

"What was that about?" Kaden asked, scooting closer to Mindy.

"I think she's gonna bring a friend?"

"A friend! Ha! Which one?" Inori snorted, drinking her juice.

"Maybe Lizzie?" Kaden sighed.

"Yeah, she's been hanging 'round that girl for far too long." Mindy mused, waving at a guy that flirted with her.

"Quit flirting, drama-queen."

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"Not!"

"Yeah!"

"Would you two SHUT UP?!" Inori said, annoyed with all the bickering.

"There comes Holly now,"

Holly was laughing. She was with Lizzie. And with someone else.

"Who's the one that looks like an Asian?" Inori asked the two.

"That's the bitch that bumped into me!" Kaden said, putting down her juice on the table.

"You know her?" Inori said.

"No…"

"She just bumped into me,"

"She apologized."

"But she's hanging around with Holly."

"And now she's laughing with Holly."

"And with Lizzie."

"And look!"

"What?"

"She's making googly eyes on your boyfriend, Inori." Kaden said, finally ruining their playful I-see-her game.

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Kaden said she's flirting with Kevin." Mindy repeated, matter-of-factly.

"I heard her, dammit!"

"But you said-"

"No! That was a 'what' as in I was shocked and pissed"

Inori then left the table and walked to Kevin, who was sitting beside their table. Kevin was waving at the new girl Holly was with.

"Kevin!" She stormed.

"Oh, hey, baby." Kevin called as he was getting glared at by the awesomely hot, Inori.

"Don't, 'hey baby' me, asshole!" She said.

"I saw you flirting with that new girl!"

Kevin had an odd look before smiling, "Jealous are we? Don't worry. You're the only girl for me," He then placed an arm around her and was returned by a smile.

"I trust you not to look at other girls?" She said, looking cute.

"Forever, babe. You're sizzling. I can't see anyone else."

Inori just giggled and went back to their table.

"How'd it go?" Kaden asked, twirling her hair as she removed some lose strand of her from her face.

"You look like an emo," Mindy chuckled, as Kaden's bangs were covering her other half of the face.

"Quit it!" Kaden pouted, tying her hair into a ponytail.

Before Inori could respond, Holly placed her tray down on the table. "Hey, guys." She smiled.

She was returned by a meek 'hi', 'uh-huh' and..

"Who were you with?!" Inori demanded as Holly jumped.

"With Rachelle and Lizzie-"

"Rachelle?" She repeated.

"Yeah. She's the new girl."

"She bumped into me. The bitch."

"Watch what you're saying, Kade."

"Sorry…" Kaden said, sarcastically. "Douche," She whispered to Mindy who laughed.

"Well, whatever. Don't hang out with her, okay?" Inori said, smiling at her.

"Wait. Why?"

"She'll ruin your popularity and appearance, that's why."

Holly just looked dumb-founded.

"Just nod, Holl." Mindy sighed as Holly nodded.

"Now that's settled, lets go eat lunch." Kaden said; hungry already as she bit into her apple.

"Who were those three people?" Rachelle asked Lizzie as they sat at the back-most part of the cafeteria.

"The populars." Lizzie replied, sipping her shake.

"Popular?"

"Queens of the school."

"But Holly's pretty nice. She's one of them?"

"Yeah, Holly's nice. So's Kaden. But Kaden's a major bitch sometimes. She trash talks almost everyone here."

"Oh… I think I bumped into her one time,"

"Ooh. Bad move," Lizzie joked.

"Will they go after me?"

"Nah. They don't spend time with the less popular people. They're all bitches."

"But isn't being popular a good thing?"

"Unless you want to be one of those skanks, it's a good thing."

'_Popularity… hmm…_' Rachelle thought, having a sly smile on.

The bell hadn't ring.

"GOD! WILL THE DAMN BELL EVER RING?!" Shouted David who was practically very bored already.

"Shut up, David." Kaden snickered, looking at the blond who was quietly bored.

"The clock never moved!" He protested.

"You two will get a move on out on the halls and into detention if you don't put a cork in it!" Their English teacher, Miss Wilson, scolded.

"I already have double detention…" Kaden mumbled, sulking in her chair.

Ring!

The bell rang.

Kaden and Mindy had the same class while Inori and Holly had the same.

Holly came around the hall, all heads turned to her. She was pretty. Yeah, she was a blond. She had piercing green eyes. She wore something blue all 'round. With a matching blue purse.

There, at the end of the hall, she saw Rachelle. But at the back of Rachelle, she saw Inori and Mindy.

She cringed as she walked pass Rachelle, glancing at her then turning to Inori and the others.

Rachelle had a sad look on as she walked to Lizzie's locker.

"What happened, Rache?" Lizzie asked, putting her books in.

"Holly didn't even say hi to me…" She replied sadly. "She just went straight to the other populars,"

"You'll get used to that. But don't lose hope, Holly's a pretty nice girl."

With that, they both walked out the school. Having no car, at all.

As Inori and Mindy got in their car, Holly stopped. She looked around for her silver convertible and found it there. "Where are we off to?" She asked.

"Kaden's."

"Speaking of the devil, where is she?" Holly asked, curiously.

"Detention," Inori and Mindy replied.

"That wasn't such a shock." Holly grinned, jumping into her car.

"She'll be out at 5. We could wait at her place?" Mindy said.

"Nah. Her maid's too obnoxious. Lets just go to my place," Inori said, driving ahead.

"Damn it, I got a damn stupid detention for trash talking the damn teacher." Kaden mumbled, crossing her legs as she used one hand to support her head, which was looking around.

There were only three people at detention.

"Look who we got here, the troublesome Popular number three, Kaden." Cameron mused, as Kaden didn't bother to look at her.

"Whats it to you?" She mumbled.

"Kaden? You're here too?" Asked a voice all too familiar – David.

"David you idiot," She seethed as he sat beside her. "Its your fault I'll be getting out at 5!"

"Really? I get out at four thirty."

"Your fault, I say." Kaden hissed at him again. "I'll just wait for you then," He smiled, his blue eyes looking into her violet ones. Yes, Kaden had violet eyes. It was natural!

Kaden just shrugged, "Drive me home?" She mumbled – forgetting she had a car.

"Your car?"

"Oh yeah…" She laughed nervously.

"Which car do you have anyway?" David asked the sleepy Kaden.

"CRV."

"Model?"

"2007, year that is. Yours?"

"Black Civic,"

"Sweet."

"Not really,"

"Want to trade?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Ok. No." Kaden chuckled, joking around.

"You're the mischievous one, are you?

She nodded, "Glad you knew."

* * *

Kris: Ok. Thats the first chapter. And quit nagging me that this is not mean girls! This is just BASED on the story. A bit of my own story line - and the characters are all mine! -puts them all in a cellar and locks it- Mine, I tell you! Mine!

And this is just a gift fic. But don't forget to review!

* * *


End file.
